Sad Love Story
by hermioneandharryshouldbet
Summary: I know some korean people know this but I wanted Americans to know it too. This story is basically about Hermione being blind. How could Harry help her? Chapter 10 is now updated! plz more review!
1. She Came

Sad Love Story

Red: Hermione's thought

Blue: Harry's thought

Orange: Ron's thought

Green: Cho's thought

Violet: Aunt Emily's thought

Black: what's happening and conversations and every other character's thoughts

Characters:

Harry Potter- Harry Potter is Hermione Granger's boyfriend.

Hermione Granger- Harry Potter's girlfriend. She is blind because of a car accident.

Ron Weasley- Is one of Harry's best friends.

Cho Chang- Likes Harry Potter since elementary

Seamus Finnigan- One of Harry Potter's best friends.

Aunt Emily- Hermione's aunt who took care of Hermione ever her parents died.

Remus Lupin- Works in Harry's mom's club. Becomes close to Harry and get to know him.

James Potter- Harry Potter's dad

Lily Potter- Harry's mom

Stephanie Weasley- Ron's older sister

David Graffenghor- Engaged to Stephanie

Luna Lovegood- Liked Ron for long time

Draco Malfoy- Belonged to a bully group that bothers Harry

Chapter 1- She Came

It was a very sunny day. Where a boy around 11 with bright green eyes with very messy hair stood in his stoop. He didn't know that this day, would change his life forever. His name was Harry Potter. Where Harry lived was an infamous town. Near the town was the America Town. America Town was where his mom worked. As Harry rode his bike into a familiar sidewalk, he saw his mom dropping beer onto the ground. Everybody was gathering round her. Opposite of her was the American soldiers. They were all drunk. He heard Remus yell at the soldiers.

"Excuse me! How dare you suddenly start attacking one of our waitresses. Even though this club, we don't allow sexual abuse! If you do not leave, we will call the police!" yelled Remus.

"That's enough, Remus. I could handle this." Lily said in a dangerous voice as she started dropping more beer.

"But-" Remus stuttered.

"That's enough Remus" said one of the waitresses.

Harry was used to these arguments. He rode on and arrived in his little secret place, where nobody but him knew where and what was it doing here.

Everyday is just the same. The same arguments.

Harry got up and rode his bike to the park. That's when he was punched. It was Draco.

" What are you doing here, wimp?" Draco asked.

" It's none of your business!" Harry sneered.

Draco and his gang started beating him up. Harry kicked Draco in the private part.

"You!" Draco started.

Draco started punching Harry non stop. Then suddenly, the pain started to go away. He realized Draco and his gang had started to get bored so they left. They left Harry with a crimson blood on his lips. Just the same, the same fight. Always Draco starting the fight. Why couldn't life be more exciting? That when I wake up every morning I would want to get out of bed fast.

Just then, Harry had noticed a girl about Harry's age staring at him. She had fair bushy brown hair and had buck teeth.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked coldly. Then he threw a rock sitting near him and threw at the girl. She was still staring at him but in a painful way.

"Aunt Emily, I'm hurt!" Hermione yelled. What's happening? Why am I hurt? Where's Aunt Emily? Who's there? A woman who looked about mid-40 came running to the girl's aid. Aunt Emily looked at Harry in a mean way.

"What did Hermione did to you? You explain now!" Aunt Emily yelled at Harry.

This was Harry's chance to make a run for it! Harry quickly got on his bike and rode on never looking back. What's wrong with that boy?

" Are you okay Hermione?" Aunt Emily asked.

"Yea, but what was that about? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Aunt Emily replied.

"Just some silly kid." Aunt Emily said.

"Oh." Hermione said.

Being blind and kind, Hermione didn't care if the kid threw something at her. She cared for another because she knew inside of them, there was kindness.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late." Aunt Emily said.

Hermione followed Aunt Emily.

Harry went to check the park if the girl and her aunt was there. After checking for minutes, he knew that they weren't here. Suddenly, Harry stepped on something hard. He picked up the object. It was a necklace. He examined the necklace. Then he discovered Braille. On the front, it said 'Hermione Granger'. Maybe it's that girl's. Oh well. He put the necklace inside his pocket and began to walk towards his house.

Hermione and Aunt Emily arrived in America Town. There was a club that stand out the most. The club was called 'The Potter's'. Although Hermione was blind, she felt that she was here. The club was where Aunt Emily was going to work in. Aunt Emily was a good singer and a good dancer. Although they were quite poor, they had each other so it didn't matter if they were wealthy or not. As they entered the club, a strong smell of beer and smoke reached Hermione's nose. As if Aunt Emily could read Hermione's mind, she put her hand over Hermione's nose and mouth so she can't smell or breathe in any of the nasty substances.

"Welcome Emily Granger! I see you've come here to get a part?" Remus asked Aunt Emily.

"Yes. May I see the boss?" Aunt Emily asked.

"She's right here" Remus said.

"Hermione, would you mind sitting here" Aunt Emily guided Hermione to the nearest seat.

Remus went to Hermione and asked if she wanted chocolate. Of course Remus didn't know Hermione was blind, he thought she was weird. But to his common sense, he sensed that she was blind. Hermione kindly accepted the chocolate. Then, Hermione heard Aunt Emily screaming with joy.

"Hermione! I got a job!" Aunt Emily shrieked with joy.

"Way to go Aunt Emily!" Hermione also shrieked with joy.

"Now the only thing to do is to you attending school." Aunt Emily said.

"Yay!" Hermione yelled.

"Even though Lily Potter looked mean, she's actually ok. She said we could share her house. Tomorrow, you'll attend school!" Aunt Emily exclaimed.

"I'm glad" Hermione said.

Chapter 2- Ughh for Harry and yay for future


	2. Ughh for Harry and Yay for Future

Chapter 2- Ughh for Harry and yay for future

Harry woke up excited to go to school. He didn't know particularly why, but suddenly a wave of happiness came through him. He said his usual bye to his mom (Lily). As he was walking to school, he saw a girl with black hair. She had her usual blue skirt and her usual shirt with a bow. She was Cho Chang.

"Hey Harry! I've been waiting for you for such a long time!" Cho said happily.

Author's Note: I aking it a little twist. It's not the original of the drama for all the people who know this story.

"I'm not your boyfriend so don't wait for me or try to hang out with me." Harry explained furiously.

"Stop pretending. You know I'm your girlfriend. So just admit it, you like me. Cho explained carefully.

"I said I don't like you that way!" Harry yelled and walked ran away from her.

"Gosh, what's her problem" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Don't leave me here Harry!" Cho yelled while trying to catch up with Harry.

As he saw that Cho was trying to keep up with him, he ran faster and by the time, he reached his classroom. 'Oh great, I remember, Ms. McGonagall switched Cho with Cecilia. That means I have to seat next to her whole time. Help me!' Harry thought as he reached his seat.

"Good morning class. As you can see, we have a new student. Let's give her a warming clap, students and when I mean students, I mean YOU DRaO MALFOY!" Ms. McGonagall said.

"Yes Ms. McGonagall" Draco said with a frightened look.

At this, Harry snickered.

"Mr. Potter, why are you snickering? Is it that funny when students get noticed? Would you like to get noticed too?" Ms. McGonagall dangerously.

Harry saw Draco laughing like crazy unto his desk. It was just too bad Ms. McGonagall didn't get to see this. Harry was mad. Really mad.

Just then, he saw the girl who was at the park.

"Hello. Come in dear. Class, I like to introduce, Hermione Granger. Even though she is blind.." At this, Harry felt mad at himself for throwing the stone at her.

"…, she is very caring, smart and would like to be friends with all of you. I hope you accept her." Ms. McGonagall said caring.

"Like I would let that freak be my friend." Cho said under her breath.

Author's Note: I'm making this short. So bare with me!


	3. A Favor

Chapter 3- A favor

When Hermione sat down on an empty seat, people were looking at her in disgust. Well most of them. Others were gathering around her desk checking if she was really blind. While Harry was looking at Hermione with a sorry look, Draco and his gang (Crab and Goyle) gathered at Hermione's desk and made faces at her. Draco thought this was funny so he gathered more people at her desk. This time he took her pencil case. Just then, Hermione slapped Draco's hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" Draco asked her coldly.

"Then stop making funny faces at me and start respecting other's properties!" Hermione exclaimed.

Everybody was shocked. They were wondering how Hermione knew what Draco was doing. Harry felt even sorrier for Hermione. 'If I was blind, I would never ever be happy. But I wonder how Hermione is so good at coping with her problem?' Harry asked himself.

Then the bell rang. It was time to go home. Harry rushed to the coat closet and got is jacket. He ran away as far away from the classroom.

"Potter! Potter!" Ms. McGonagall yelled after him. 'Oh no! What did I do wrong now?' Harry asked himself miserably.

"Yes Ms. McGonagall?" Harry asked kindly.

"You know Hermione Granger?"

"Yes I know her"

"I heard that you live near each other?" as Ms. McGonagall guided Hermione to Harry.

"Yes, Ms. McGonagall."

"Well I would like to ask if you could take Hermione with you every time dismissal. Is that okay?'" ' Ughhhhhh…. Do I have to?' he asked himself miserably.

"Ummm… okay" he said disappointed.

"Very well. And I must remind you, take good care of her while riding on the bike. It's very dangerous of her to ride on a bike. She could get hurt."

"Ok. I got ya" Harry said miserably. 'Why me? Of all the people.' He said more miserably.

He took Hermione's hand and guided her to his bike.

"Sit!" he said coldly.

She sat on the edge of his bike and waited for him to say more. Harry rode on and dropped Hermione off his house.

"Get off" Harry said more coldly.

Hermione got off. Harry grabbed her hand guided her to Remus.


	4. Closer and Closer

Chapter 4-Closer and Closer

(Okay, this chapter is going to be short!)

As Hermione got off Harry's bike, she wondered. 'I think I heard this voice somewhere.' Then, she suddenly realized her necklace was gone. 'Oh no! Where's my necklace! I must've dropped it at school!'

"Hello Hermione! You want to me to take you to your aunt or you want to go inside the house?" Remus asked her gently.

"Oh no, I'll just stay in the house. Thank you for asking." Hermione answered him.

As Hermione was going inside the house, Harry was busy practicing his guitar. 'Someday, when I grow up, I want to play guitar.' But for some reason, he thought of Hermione. It wasn't hateful thoughts. It was a pleasure thought. For some reason, he couldn't wait till tomorrow after the dismissal. 'I guess I like the favor. No way. Snap out of it Potter. I can't possibly like Hermione. I mean she's blind and..' Harry thought. He remembered when his father (James Potter) and mother (Lily Potter) were not divorced. Harry had no clue why his mother and father divorced. Neither did his father. He remembered every night; his father would teach him how to play the guitar. 'It was fair. How he had to leave me. He could've just stayed with me and not move to Britain. (All the characters are in London) He could've just at least stayed in London.'

Next morning, Hermione couldn't wait to go to school. Even though some kids were very mean to her, she could deal with it. She sat alone in her empty desk. She started to take out her Braille book and began to read. It was a story about this girl who happened to be tortured or abused by her mother. She had no father because he died from an accident. But one day, after her mother spanked her, a boy brought back her life. When Hermione read the last page of the book, she cried. She would always cry because the boy was killed. The boy however reminded Hermione of Harry. Even though she knew Harry little, she still thought Harry reminded of the boy.

Next Day

Harry woke up slowly and waited for his mother to give him his lunch. He was in deep thoughts. 'What if Draco or his goons try to hurt Hermione. Wait, I don't have feelings for Hermione? Oh no!' As Harry got his lunch from his mom, he walked towards the school. He got into the classroom and waited for his teacher to speak.

It was almost lunch. Harry got out his sandwich and began to take a big bite out of his sandwich when he noticed that Draco and his goons were gathering around Hermione's desk. Before Hermione could take a bite out of her sandwich, Draco threw in couple of worms inside Hermione's sandwich. Everyone was yelling and gasping. Before Hermione could eat the sandwich, Harry snatched her lunch and threw in onto the ground. Then without stopping, Harry punched Draco hard in the face. Draco was punching and Harry was punching. Then the fight ended and both of them were bloody. Without thinking Harry took out a tissue and began cleaning the blood.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked

"Why do you snatch away my sandwich?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Because if you ate the sandwich, you could've gotten sick." Harry replied.

"Thank you" Hermione replied.


	5. All Grown Up

Chapter 5- All grown up

A/N: I took some part out because it was too long.

It was a dark Saturday night where Hermione was thinking about how Harry and she met. It has been several years since Hermione and Harry were dating. Now, they have grown up and are now 15. She remembered when they were still 11 and every day, Harry would give her a ride on his bicycle. She thought that Harry was a heartless prat, but she got to know him and became an "item". Of course when Hermione heard that Cho was going to slap her for being with Harry, Harry was there to make her feel better. Hermione considered Cho as not an enemy. It was the opposite for Cho. Hermione slowly got out of her chair and carefully made out of her/aunt's room. She knocked softly on Harry's door. (A/N: like I said, Hermione's aunt and Harry's family are roommates and Lupin)

"Harry? Are you asleep?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hey Hermione! No, I'm not asleep. I was just doing homework. You want to come in?" Harry asked her.

"If it's okay with you." Hermione said and went inside his room.

"Oh yea" Hermione took out a glove out of her pocket.

"It's a little something for Christmas. I know it's only one pair, but the other pair will be done before Christmas." Hermione said to Harry.

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry took the glove.

The glove was white and had a smiley face on the front.

"Just remember, when you put on this glove, you'll be happy." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I'll remember!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh yea. Speaking of Christmas. I've got the best Christmas present! Just like you, I'm working on it. You already know it. It's the song I'm working on." Harry said.

Harry took out a white sheet. On the front, it said Hermione's Song. This song was dedicated to Hermione. Harry handed the sheet to her. Although she was blind, she felt that this white sheet was very important to her.

"It's a song I wrote about you. Want me to play it?" Harry asked.

"I love to hear it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Then, Harry took out his guitar and played his song. The song was wonderful and rang in Hermione's ears. She fell in love with the song. She felt like she was in heaven.

"Oh Harry! This is the most wonderful song I ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed with joy.

"Yea. It'll be more beautiful when I finish it!"

When Hermione went back to her room, all she could think was about the wonderful song Harry had made for her. In her mind, she was thinking 'I'll be singer, and you'll (Harry) be composer' it was a wonderful job.

AN: I'll try to update more! No complains!


	6. Trouble is Lurking

Chapter 6: Trouble is lurking

A/N: This chapter, you'll all hate me!

Harry and Hermione were in the cafeteria when suddenly a girl with short black hair came up to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Harry! You remember me. Right? I'm Cho Chang." She announced.

Harry chocked on his food.

"OH, hi Cho!" Hermione replied.

"Who was talking to you?" Cho asked her coldly.

Harry stared at Cho nastily.

"So Harry, you'll be coming to the parade, right? Oh please don't miss it!" Cho pleaded.

"I can't-"Harry was caught short by Hermione.

"Sure we'll come." Hermione said.

Cho stared at Hermione like she wanted to strangle her.

"I never said you to come, slut!" Cho said really nastily.

"Come on Hermione, let's go somewhere else." Harry said nicely, while actually, he wanted to slap Cho really hard.

"Hermione, Hermione and everything that matters to him is only HERMIONE! Oh, when he comes to the parade, he will realize I'm much better then that blind headed slut!" Cho said under her breath.

"Hey Cho, I heard that tomorrow's the parade." Draco said.

"Don't ever sneak up on me ever again, and don't listen to my conversations with other people. Bastard!" Cho said in a dangerous voice.

"You still hate Hermione. Hmmm…. Jealousy…. That's how I feel the way you feel about Hermione. That stupid Harry Potty. Maybe, I could do something to Hermione. That way, you, my precious darling would like me." Draco said.

"You silly bastard! And you actually think that I'm going to come to you with open arms. Silly, if you do something to Hermione, I'm sure, I'm going to be so happy, but Harry would surely kill me."

"Then let's make a deal, when I-" Draco was interfered by Cho.

"You know what; I don't want anything to do with you. So just do whatever you want. And don't ever talk to me or come 10ft close to me!" Cho yelled and went to the nearest classroom.

"Fine, I'll do what I want!" Draco smirked.

Next day

Hermione woke up happy and relaxed. She went to Harry's room and knocked.

"Harry! It's time to wake up, or we will be late for the parade!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Huh…. We're going to the parade?" Harry asked dreadfully.

"Yes Harry James Potter!" Hermione said sarcastically.

'Perfect… I hope we don't have to meet Cho…. She's really getting on my nerves.' Harry thought.

Harry and Hermione stopped on the brightly colored block. This was where the parade was going to start. People were lining up to get cotton candy, prizes and popcorn.

"You know Hermione; I'm going to try to get that bear." Harry said.

Harry went to the game machine and tried to get the white bear. After 10 minutes, he got what he wished for.

"Whazzam! This a white bear. For you, Hermione! And you better appreciate it." Harry said sarcastically.

"It feels so fuzzy! Oh Harry! I love it so much!" Hermione shrieked.

"Here, sit down. I'll get you popcorn." Harry said and went to the popcorn shop.

As Harry was getting the popcorn, he noticed Draco lurking around. 'As usual' Harry thought.

As Harry went back to the bench, Hermione wasn't there.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?" Harry ran as fast as his leg could.

He ran for several seconds until he realized it was nearly dark. The only place where he hadn't checked was the dark, dark garage near the oak tree. He went there as fast as he could. Then, he heard a familiar scream. It was Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as loudly as he could.

There, he saw Hermione, only she was held by Crabbe and Goyle. 'Draco!' Harry thought. Within few seconds, Harry fought Crabbe and Goyle. These guys were not good at fighting so it was easier for Harry to defeat. Then, a familiar white blonde head boy came from the shadow. It was Draco.

"Hello there, mate! So, I just had your girlfriend come over to visit me. Isn't that nice." Draco smirked.

Harry knocked Draco down and started to kick and punch him. Then Harry was hit by a brick.

"That would teach you a lesson!" Draco yelled then hit Harry with the brick many times.

"NO! Harry, where are you!" Hermione yelled while tears were dripping down her face.

Harry felt drowsy. He felt the coldness on his face touch. He realized it was his own blood. 'NO, I can't give up!' Harry thought. He grabbed Hermione and ran away to his/her house.

"Oh my god! Harry, my baby, are you alright!" Lily asked horrified.

"We'll have to take him to the hospital!" Lily informed Remus.

At the Hospital

Lily faced Hermione and her Aunt Emily.

"LEAVE! RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE! YOU HAVE CAUSED TOO MUCH TROUBLE! JUST LEAVE. PACK YOUR STUFF AND GO FAR AWAY!" Lily yelled.

"Please, give us a chance!" Aunt Emily and Hermione begged.

"NO! YOU'LL HAVE TO LEAVE. DON'T YOU SEE MY HARRY? HIS HURT!" Lily yelled more.

"Hermione sweety, I'm really sorry. But we'll have to leave without Harry knowing. I'm really sorry." Aunt Emily hugged Hermione.

"NO Aunt Emily. We can't leave. I promised Harry, we'll never separate! Please Aunt Emily!" Hermione said desperately.

Aunt Emily got out of the hospital and went back home. She packed Hermione's and her belonging. Then she grabbed Hermione and called the taxi.

"I'll need to see Harry, just one more time. I need to be with him! Please!" Hermione yelled.

Aunt Emily ignored her. Hermione felt that she was going far away from Harry. Really far away. It was a good bye.

"Good bye Harry." Hermione said as tears flowed down her tears.


	7. It's Not True

Chapter 7- It's not true

Harry woke up and found out he was in the hospital. Now, everything flashed back. How he and Hermione was in the parade, and Hermione disappearing.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!"

"Now, now Harry, what is with you?" Lily asked.

"Where's Hermione? Is she alright? I need her now!" Harry demanded.

"Harry! I'm surprised. You were never stubborn." Lily said.

"WHERE IS HERMIONE?" Harry asked Lily in a mean way.

"She's back at our house." Lily lied.

"Really. Is she safe?" Harry asked.

"I can't answer that." Lily said.

"I better go visit her." Harry said in a hurry.

"NO! You won't go back! You'll have to stay in the hospital if

you want to get better." Lily explained.

"You're lying. Hermione is not safe and she is not at our house!" Harry said

"How could you accuse your own mom of lying?" Lily asked in a surprised.

"You are just a stripper!" Harry yelled. Then Lily stormed out of the room.

Harry slowly got out of bed and took his jacket. He stormed out of the room and out of the hospital. He was desperate to go back to his house and see if Hermione is there. He had a dreadful feeling that she was not there. 'Hermione, please be there.' Then he opened Hermione's room. Everything was empty and there was no sign of human living in the room. He opened their closet and found out that it was empty. "Tell me its not true! TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE! Why? Hermione? Why did you leave? Was it because of my dreadful mom?" Harry yelled.

'Its not true. Hermione will be back tomorrow'

AN: I'll try to update more! No complains! I'm doing my best.


	8. Will we ever see each other?

Chapter 8- Will we ever see each other?

A/N: Here's a hint, they will meet, but you guys wouldn't be too happy!  .. In the next further chapters! Oh yea, all the characters are in London!

Hermione woke up happily. She couldn't wait to see Harry again. Then something struck her. She felt like she was in hell. She and Harry were separated. Her happiness was gone like a snap. Then, she knew what she had to do. She had to go back to Harry. She didn't care if she got in trouble by Aunt Emily. She had to go back. If she didn't she felt like she was going to die. Harry was her life, her breath, her clothes, and her eyes that guided through the darkness. He was everything to her.

She slowly got up, but then was pushed back.

"Where do you think you are going, Hermione?" Aunt Emily asked in a sleepy voice.

"Um… I wasn't going anywhere, Aunt Emily" Hermione lied.

"Oh, I thought that you were going back to Harry. You know you can't go back. I have no problem with you being with Harry, but Lily. She doesn't want you to guys to be together anymore. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm really sorry." Aunt Emily said sobbing.

Without knowing Hermione was beginning to cry. She promised to herself that she wouldn't cry. If she cried, then she would become ugly. At that, Hermione began to smile. It was a saying between her and Harry. Harry told her that if she cried, her face would get all crunched up and would like an old prune. She told Harry that if Harry was mad, he would look like a mad old grandpa. 'I promise Harry, we will see each other soon. We will never be broken apart. Ever. No matter what happens.' Hermione vowed. She couldn't even write to Harry. She had promised her Aunt that she wouldn't let Harry know where she lived. Of course, she can't promise to that. She wondered what Harry was doing right now.

While Hermione was doing a great job without Harry, he was doing very poorly. He thought of her every second. Although Harry was quite mad at Lily for kicking out Hermione and Aunt Emily, he was furious with Draco and his goons. They were the reason Lily got mad. He got up fast and went out to a club. He knew where Draco and his goons hanged out. When he spotted them, he ran over to them and kicked and punched every gut out of them.

"WTF? (A/N: Sorry for the bad language!) Fis your problem?" Draco got up.

Harry started beating Draco til there was blood all over his ugly face.

"My problem. What's your problem! Just because Cho has a crush on me doesn't mean that you have to make my life miserable!" Harry started beating up Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco smirked.

"Miss your girlfriend? Huh? Well then, too bad for YOU!" Draco yelled and punched Harry several times.

Then, Harry heard sirens.

"Ha! Police came!" Harry heard Crabbe say.

"Just look at my child's face!" Narcissus Malfoy yelled at Lily.

Lily got on the floor

"Look, I'm really sorry. Harry would not cause any trouble." Lily said in an embarrassed way.

Everybody left except Harry and Lily.

"That's it, Harry James Potter! I had enough of you. I'm taking to your dad!" Lily took Harry and went back to his room. She packed all his clothes. Then, she grabbed Harry and went for a taxi.

"Bloomsdary Street. 90 ave. Please. "Lily said to the driver.

In 30 minutes, they arrived in a small black house. It wasn't in a great condition. Then Harry saw a familiar messy jet black hair. It was his dad, James Potter. Harry followed Lily to his dad.

"No time to chat. I want you to take care of Harry for me. He has cause too many problems." Lily said then dashed off to the nearest taxi.

Harry ran into the house and went to the nearest room. It was empty. He locked the door and started out the window. He thought of the same person. Hermione.

A/N: So, how was the chapter? The next chapter is Meeting Wally. Responses plz!


	9. Meeting Wally

Chapter 9: Meeting Wally

AN: there is no child labor in here. Harry's just there in a part time job. Kk? Oh yea, on the bottom of the story, there is going to be a lyric for L.O.V.E song.

Hermione was listening to LOVE (A song). This was the song she and Harry used to listen to when it rained. She heard a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked hoping to be Harry.

"Is Aunt Emily there?" a strange man asked.

Just then, Aunt Emily barged in. She opened the door. Out came a 34 year old man with dark brown hair and deep gray eyes. He was about 7 ft tall.

"Hey Wally!" Aunt Emily exclaimed.

"Uh Hermione, this is Wally Panoyan. I have met him from my friend. He is a great guy." Aunt Emily explained.

"Hey Hermione! I've heard a lot about you from your wonderful Aunt Emily! Says you're a beautiful girl. I guess she's right!" Wally said in an exciting voice.

"Hello Mr. Panoyan." Hermione greeted.

"Please dear, call me Uncle Wally."

"Emily, do you want to take Hermione outside? I mean the weather outside is wonderful!" Wally asked.

"Sure! Hermione? Do you want to go?" Aunt Emily asked.

"It's okay. No really it's-" "Come on, please? Hermione?" Aunt Emily pleaded.

"Oh, okay" Hermione gave in.

Then the three of them walked out of the house and got into Wally's car. It was a pale green mustang car.

PPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

Harry arrived in a small gas station. This was the place where he was going to work in. '4 more days until Christmas. I hope I get to see Hermione when I go back to the village.' Harry thought.

"Hey dude! Are you the new guy who's going to work here?" a boy around his age with freckles on his cheeks.

"Um... Yes." Harry replied.

"My name is Seamus Finnigan.

"My name is Harry Potter" he replied in a dull way. (An: his still sad about Hermione)

"The boss said that you needed a pair of gloves." Seamus said whose voice changed by Harry's dull voice.

"Oh, no thanks. I already got a pair." Harry said as he took out a white smiley glove that Hermione knitted him.

"Wait, I think I just need the other pair." Harry said.

Seamus handed him the glove.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"I'm going to go outside to get some crackers, would you mind taking care of customers?" Seamus asked.

"Sure" Harry replied.

Then, a dark blue Mercedes arrived.

"How may I help you?" Harry asked.

Inside the Mercedes were 3 beautiful women and a guy apparently older than him with red fiery hair, light blue eyes and freckles spread around his nose.

"Could I get the ultra one?" the guy asked.

"That would be 15.00." Harry answered.

Harry figured out that the guy didn't have enough money because he kept smiling at him. Then finally, the guy got out of his car.

"Hey! I'm Ron Weasley. Would you mind cutting off the dollars for me? You know, make it cheaper. Because you see, these 3 beautiful ladies. If they know I don't have that money, they'll think of me as a bummer. So would you mind? I mean, I know Seamus Finnigan. He can give the money for ya! You mind?" Ron asked

"Excuse me. But I can't let you do that. Sorry sir." Harry said.

Harry leaned to the window and asked one of the girls if they had the money to pay.

Ron got seriously mad. Without knowing, the girl took the Mercedes.

"What's your problem? Do you need money or something? Here!" Ron said angrily and gave Harry 10.00. Harry stood there like a dope. Then he punched Ron really hard. He threw the 10.00 on top of Ron.

"Ron mate, are you aright?" Seamus asked.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Gone to get crackers." Seamus said.

"Yo, what's wrong with that dude?" Ron whispered?

"His been depressed ever since he came here." Seamus whispered back looking at Harry.

A pale green mustang came across Seamus. (AN: it's Hermione!) Harry went inside the gasoline store and got himself a fresh coke. 'If only Hermione was in that pale green mustang. Who am I kidding? It's impossible.' Harry thought. As the pale green mustang got ready to go, Harry went outside and tried to look who was in that good car. He really couldn't see. All he saw was a man around 36 with dark brown hair. As the mustang left, he saw a familiar bushy brown head. Then he realized inside the car was Hermione. He ran as quickly as his long feet could carry. It was too late. Harry grabbed Ron's motorcycle and tried to catch up with the car.

"Hey! Get over here!" Ron yelled as he ran to catch up with Harry.

The red light turned on. Harry couldn't catch up with the car. Ron went to Harry and grabbed him. He knocked Harry till he had enough. Next time, don't start to take someone else's motorcycle. Stupid head!" Ron said in hate.

AN: sooooo… do you like it? 5 reviews and I'll update soon!


	10. Christmas

Chapter 10- Christmas

An: u knoe the lyrics to L.O.V.E, I forgot to put it on the bottom, so I'll put it right here! Enjoy. Although I didn't get my goal (5) reviews, I'll still update.

Special thanks to: Weasley's Girl-35

L.O.V.E.

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extra-ordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love- it's all that I could give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Yeah...

L is for the way you look-you lookin at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extra-ordinary, now

E is even more than any anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Harry walked slowly to his father's house. He thought of the pale green Mustang. He was sure he saw Hermione. But who was that man? If only I could've seen the Mustang before anyone did. He got to an unfamiliar house. Now the house was clear. He noticed that it has a roof, and was oddly colored red. A red house. Harry thought. He opened the door.

"Hiya Harry!" James said.

"Umm... hi dad." Harry replied tiredly.

"Harry I got good news, after Christmas, your finally going to go to high school!" James said.

"Here, since you're not with your dreadful mother, Lily, I'm giving your name. Now, you are not Harry James Potter, you are James Harry Potter Jr. Is it alright with you?" James asked.

After being mad with Lily, Harry gladly said yes. He was very happy with his dad. He couldn't wait till Christmas, he was going back to visit Lily and the others. But best of all, he hoped that Hermione would be there too.

"Umm... dad, since tomorrow is Christmas, you wouldn't mind if I visit mom?" Harry asked.

"Sure, James, go ahead. It feels like I'm calling myself!" James laughed.

PPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

Hermione arrived back at the small apartment. She could see Aunt Emily had lots of fun. Wally was a great guy. He made Aunt Emily extremely happy.

"Hermione! Wasn't the dinner so awesome? What do you think of Wally? Do you think his a great guy?" Aunt Emily was hitting Hermione with questions.

"Yes to all. The dinner was excellent. I enjoyed the steak with Wally's help. I think Wally is really luck for you, and I think his a great guy. He really understands me. About my relationship with Harry and being blind and all. His good listener!

"Lights out! I'm really tired!" Aunt Emily yawned.

Every night, Hermione would think about Harry. She could still remember his soft voice. It would always make her feel like home. She felt very safe with him. Now, a part of her was taken apart. She wasn't Hermione Jane Granger when Harry wasn't here. Tomorrow is Christmas. She finally finished knitting her smiley mitten. Now, Harry would have pair. Hermione vowed to herself that she would go visit Harry. No matter what happens.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoooooOooOOOOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOOooooOOoooOOooO

Cho was so sad. She wanted know where Harry lived. She heard that Harry left the house and Hermione was nowhere. She was glad that happened, but apart of her said that Harry and Hermione probably met each other. She was angry. She finished making her stars. These stars were for Harry. Every star, she would wish that Harry would come back. Then she got up and went to Remus.

"Remus, do you know when Harry's going to come?" Cho said sweetly.

"I don't know, and no matter what, I'm not telling you." Remus said busily.

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please." Cho said begged.

"NO, I'm busy, so leave me alone. I have to finish this before Lily comes." Remus said worryingly.

"If you tell me when Harry's going to come, I won't bother you." Cho said.

"Fine. Harry's going to come tomorrow!" Remus said not knowing.

"Thank you!" Cho thanked.

"Oh shoot! Harry told me not to tell Cho! What am I going to do? I'm sure Cho's going to bother Harry and Hermione!" Remus said tiredly.

"This Christmas was for only Harry and Hermione! Gosh! My big fat mouth!" Remus exclaimed.

Cho couldn't wait. Harry was going to come tomorrow. I'm going to come early to see Harry.

Harry woke up to a snowy morning. First, he'll have to work in the gasoline and after lunch, he would travel back home. Harry got up and washed himself. After that, he wore his shirt. He grabbed bread and came to the gasoline.

It must been hours when Harry felt hungry. One more hour until I'll see Hermione! I hope! He took of his jacket and went to get a snack. Seamus came in and took the same snack. Seamus took Harry's jacket by accident. Harry didn't notice a thing. After finishing his snack he came outside. Then he noticed that his smiley gloves were missing. He noticed that Seamus was wearing his gloves. He went up to Seamus.

"Oh hi Harry!" Seamus greeted.

"I have to speak to you!" Ron said angrily. "I still didn't finish with you Potter. Don't ever steal my motorcycle!" Ron said very angrily.

Harry took the glove from Seamus' hand. Then Harry got a taxi and went away far away from the gasoline. Ron took his motorcycle and followed the yellow taxi. Harry found his ticket deep inside his pants pocket. He arrived in the train station. This took him back to Lily's house. He looked back and noticed that Ron was following him. He ran and gave the guy his ticket. When Harry was about to enter the train, Ron punched him real hard. He tried to get away from Ron, but Ron was pretty strong.

Hermione hard a dump on her window. Someone was fighting. (A/N: Hermione is in the same train as Harry is!)

Finally, the police grabbed Ron's arm. Harry got up and entered the train. He found his seat. Not knowing 2 aisles away was Hermione. (A/N: awwww).

Hermione felt guilty that she lied to Aunt Emily that she was going to the chapel. She actually here to see Harry.

After like 1 hour passed, the train stopped. Hermione was helped by the police. Harry ran to a familiar road.

"Harry! I finally get to meet you!" Harry noticed Cho. She was dressed in short skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Cho noticed Hermione coming Harry's way.

"I'm so hungry; you want to get something to eat?" Cho asked. She grabbed Harry's arm and walked fast to a pizza store.

"Cho, I can't. I have things to do." Harry said.

"Please, Harry." Cho said.

"Fine, I'll only be here for only a short time." Harry said hesitantly.

After Cho was finished with her first pizza was going onto her second pizza, Harry got up.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked.

"I have to go." Harry said.

"Wait, you forgot your stars!" Cho said trying to catch up with Harry. Too late, Harry heard a car screech. Cho was on the floor. She wasn't unconscious. Harry carried her up to the hospital.

"There are no broken bones. Only a sprained bone." Dr. Martin said.

Harry took Cho by the arm and carried her to a taxi.

"Where are we going next?" Cho asked Harry.

"Could you take her to Spring Street? Please." Harry said.

"Wait, you can't leave me." Cho said.

Harry ran to his secret hideout. No one was there. Then he noticed a smiley glove on the Christmas tree. Oh no, Hermione. Harry got out and went to Remus.

"Remus! Did you see Hermione?" Harry asked in a hurry.

"Dear, Hermione just left!" Remus said sadly.

Cho noticed Hermione sadly walking towards the train station.

"Hermione!" Cho yelled.

"Hi Cho. Would you mind giving this to Harry? It's my address." Hermione asked.

"Sure Hermione." Cho said sweetly.

"Thank you." Hermione said and went to get a ticket.

Cho threw the piece of paper into the garbage and scowled at it.

An: ahhh.. finally done! With the chapter!


	11. Failure and Final Decision

Chapter 11-Failure and Final Decision

"Hermione! Where were you? I was worried about you!" Aunt Emily exclaimed.

"I was just out of town." Hermione stuttered.

"Stop lying. You met Harry?" Aunt Emily asked.

"No. I couldn't meet him." Hermione sadly said.

"Was it because of Lily?" Aunt Emily asked.

"Partly. She caught me and and, yelled at me." Hermione said.

"Oh dear. I told you, you shouldn't have gone back to Harry's." Aunt Emily said in a disappointment.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Aunt Emily dragged Hermione.

Popopoppopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopoopopopopop

Harry returned to Lily's house in disappointment. He could've at least got Hermione's address. Was it because of Cho? Now, he was mad at Cho. When Harry entered his old house, he was greeted by Remus.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked him gently.

"Not really." Harry replied.

"Well, Lily's not here yet." Remus said.

"Perfect. I don't want to speak to Lily" Harry said.

Just then, Lily entered the house.

"Hello Harry" Lily said dully.

Harry ignored Lily's greeting and went to his room. Then, he was greeted by the darkness.

It must've been more than 8 hours because when Harry woke up, it was already 9:30 AM. Then, Lily brought his breakfast. It was bread.

"Why did you make Hermione and Aunt Emily move somewhere else? You knew that I can't live without Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Now Harry, let's not start that again." Lily said dangerously.

"You still a fugly slut!" Harry yelled and ran out of the house.

Lily felt something crushing her heart. She found out that she couldn't breathe. She dropped to the floor.

Popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Lily woke to an unfamiliar bed. 'Where am I?' Lily thought.

"Lily! You woke up!" Remus exclaimed.

"Plea, please do... don't t..tell Ha. Harry." Lily said.

"I do… don't… want…. H… Harry to see me like this." Lily gasped out the last sentence.

"Hello Lily. I'm Dr. Monaco. Due to heart failure, you may have trouble breathing. But there is hope that you may return to normal." Dr. Monaco said in a serious/sad tone.

"Does that mean… that she has few days to live? If her heart failure continues?" Remus asked sadly.

Dr. Monaco said nothing. He hung his head and left the room.

Popopopopopopopppopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopoppopopopopopo

"Wake up Hermione!" Aunt Emily shook Hermione.

"Wally's going to take us to places!" Aunt Emily exclaimed.

Hermione woke up and got dressed with the help of Aunt Emily. Then Aunt Emily took Hermione's hand and led her to Wally's car. It must've been hours since Hermione has been inside the car. Suddenly the car stopped and they went to a restaurant.

While in the middle of eating, Wally went on his knee.

"Oh Emily. I know we have dated for few days, but I love you so." Wally said and took out a small box.

"Would you marry me and go to America with me? There, we will take Hermione an eye surgery so she can see." Wally said.

Aunt Emily was speechless. Then she sobbed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed.

(A/N) It's short… but, I'll make it longer next chapter!


End file.
